A background art in this technique field is described in JP 2011-137442 A (PTL 1). A fuel injection valve is described in PTL 1. The fuel injection valve includes a coil, a valve member, and a movable stopper (refer to ABSTRACT). The coil generates a magnetic attractive force by energization in a valve opening motion to open an injection hole and eliminates the magnetic attractive force by stopping the energization by a valve closing motion to close the injection hole. The valve member includes a valve penetrating portion penetrating a movable core and a valve protruding portion protruding in a diameter direction from the valve penetrating portion and capable of being in a contact with the movable core from a fixing core side. The valve member intermittently continues fuel injection by opening and closing the injection hole by reciprocating movement. The movable stopper includes a stopper penetrating portion protruding from an end surface on the fixing core side of the movable core by penetrating the movable core. The movable stopper forms a gap between the valve protruding portion and the movable core by bringing the stopper penetrating portion into contact with the valve protruding portion from a side opposite to the fixing core in a state in which energization to the coil is stopped.
In the fuel injection valve, the movable core moves in the gap formed between the valve protruding portion and the movable core by the movable stopper without accompanying a valve member, and the accelerated movable core collides with the valve protruding portion. An impact force is applied to the valve protruding portion in accordance with a momentum of the movable core as of the collision, and a moving time of the valve member for a distance needed to open the injection hole can be shortened (refer to paragraph 0011).